Alice's Story
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: "My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. I have a little sister. Cynthia. There is nothing wrong with me." A multi-chapter fiction based on Alice's background as detailed in 'The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide'. Includes the asylum, meeting Jasper and more. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have this story's first and second drafts written out and I'm now working on the final product. So here is the first chapter. I was watching** _The Mary Alice Brandon File_ **by** _The Storytellers_ **and I decided that I wanted to give Alice's story a try.**

 **So here it is.**

 **As always, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 1

 _"There is something wrong with you. But we are going to fix it."_

The words bounced around inside her head, the patronising tone making her upper lipcurl in disgust. She was curled up in a small ball on top of the hospital bed. Her knees were hugged tightly to her chest, a torn and battered piece of paper crumpled in her closed fist. She was facing the wall, the depressing grey colour not helping her mood. Tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking the white bedding below.

 _"There is something wrong with you. But we are going to fix it."_

She squeezed her brown eyes closed, taking in a shaky breath as she spoke in a weak voice. It was quiet, but in the otherwise empty room it seemed extremely loud.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. I have a little sister. Cynthia." She gritted her teeth, allowing her eyes to reopen, to stare unseeingly at the ugly grey wall. "There is _nothing_ wrong with me."

It didn't matter how many times she spoke that same chant. The fact still remained that her memory was fading. Every time she endured the electroshock therapy, more of her memory disappeared. Eventually she would completely forget who she was. But there was something that was still clear as day in her mind.

"My mother was murdered."

She knew that it was coming soon. Her next round of treatment. More shocks; more pain. There would be four knocks on her cell door and she would be led down that horrible corridor with its dull lights that made her head hurt and it's cold floor that felt icy on her bare feet. She would be led all the way to the treatment room.

She knew what the doctors and nurses here said about her. She'd heard them, when they thought she couldn't hear. 'Delusional', they said, 'sick'. But she wasn't sick. And she wasn't delusional. And she made certain that she told them that every chance they got.

But they wouldn't listen.

It didn't matter how many times she told them, she was still fastened to that bed with straps around her wrists and her ankles. She was still put through that pain. She still awoke every day with bruises where her hands and feet had been retrained. And there was still nothing that she could do.

"Mary Alice Brandon,"

She lifted her head, turning to look towards the doorway. She could see the nurse though tears blurred her vision. She had her arm held out in what was _supposed_ to be a welcoming gesture. As if anything in this place could possibly be the slightest bit welcoming.

"It's time."

Of course. She must not have heard the knocks this time.

She pushed herself slowly from the bed and, with her chin resting against her chest, she reached up and wiped at her eyes. She clutched the piece of paper tightly in her fist as she was led slowly down the hallway and towards the dreaded treatment room.

Her doctor was already in there, his notepad in his hands, the form ready to be filled out. All details of her written on a piece of paper. Details that she would, one day, no longer remember.

She climbed on to the bed. She had learned that it did no good fighting. They would still go through with it.

She lay quiet for a moment as the nurse prepared the equipment.

The nurse made her way towards her and their eyes met;

"It's going to rain." She said in a soft voice, noting as the nurse and the doctor shared a look. "I like the rain. I like the way in sounds. I like jumping in puddles." She had to think about it. She had to think clearly about everything. She had to _try_ and remember. But if she didn't think, the memories would be gone.

 _My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. I have a little sister. Cynthia. My mother was murdered._

"Are you ready?"

What did it matter? They'd continue whether she was ready or not. It wasn't as though being ready helped at all.

The contraption she despised was placed on her head. The gag placed between her teeth.

 _My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old. I was..._

The scream tore from her throat as the shock sent pain rushing through her body. It was momentary, but extreme and she couldn't help the convulsion it caused. She had just settled, the pain fading slightly, when the second shock hit and she convulsed again.

She didn't know how long it lasted. She didn't know how many shocks she was given. When she came around she couldn't remember any of it. The only reminder was a slight niggling headache at her left temple.

She was lifted into a seated position by the nurse.

"How are you feeling, Miss Brandon?" The doctor asked.

"That's you." The nurse spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder when she failed to answer his question. "Mary Alice Brandon."

"Oh," She spoke, accepting this information. She quite like the name. _Alice._ It was such a pretty name. So elegant. "I'm well."

"You did well." The nurse spoke, sending her what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "And look," _Alice_ followed her finger towards the window. "The sun is still bright. It will be nice and the sun will still be shining when it's time for your walk."

She didn't know why, but Alice felt the urge to shake her head. She was wrong.

"It's going to rain."

Nobody spoke, and Alice was released from the bed.

She was guided back to her room, the only words from the nurse being 'we'll be back for your walk shortly'. She heard the lock click behind her and walked over to her bed. Instinctively, she reached beneath her pillow. Frowning slightly she moved her hand around, searching. She lifted the pillow. There was nothing there. She stood from her bed, lifting the cover. Still nothing. She tossed the bedding across the room, searching frantically.

And the tears began.

The piece of paper. Her life. It had gone. She must have lost it. She must have _dropped_ it.

She ran over to her cell door, pounding on it with her fists. She shouted for the nurse to come back.

But she didn't return.

She couldn't lose those memories. She had so few as it was.

She stopped her pounding. She stopped her shouting. Her legs gave out beneath her and she went crashing towards the concrete floor. She felt the ground scrape her knees, no doubt grazing the skin. She lowered herself to her side and curled up into a small ball, burying her head in her hands.

She sobbed, struggling to speak as she did so, grasping desperately at the memories that felt just out of reach.

"My name... my name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old. I was born in... I was born in..."

Her sobs grew louder, tearing from her throat now, wracking her body. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember where she was born. She _couldn't_ remember!

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old. I was born in..."

She should have written it down more than once. She should have kept it hidden. But now it was too late. It was too late for _should have_ s. She _couldn't_ remember.

And she knew that it was only going to get worse.

She was still curled up on the floor when the soft pitter-patter of rain on the barred windows sounded. She listened intently, her sobs slowly dying down, her eyes falling closed. She buried her hands in her hair. As best as she could at least since her hair had been shaved as soon as she had arrived. It was growing back out now in uneven tufts.

Rain. It always calmed her down.

 **Author's Note: The first chapter is based a lot on the first of** _The Mary Alice Brandon File_ **, with Alice's chant being from there. As well as the piece of paper and Alice's vision of the rain. I also used the nurse's words at the beginning of the story as a starting point as I feel the short films are very, very good. All credit for the chant, the piece of paper and the nurse's words go to** _The Storytellers_ **(and possibly SM, I'm not sure). But the rest of the chapter is my own work.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please review. I want to know if you'd like to read more.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I got caught up writing for my Jasper/Alice one-shot collection. Since this chapter is so short, there will be two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 2

Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, Alice waited eagerly for his arrival. He would be here very, very soon. He was the one who brought all of her meals. He was the _only_ one in the hospital that actually treated her like a human being. He was lovely, even if he was a little odd. His eyes had always been what had stood out to her the most, they were bright red. She just assumed he been born like that.

But she'd never come across anybody else with eyes that colour.

She wondered maybe she had been mistaken, but the more she looked the more obvious it became. His eyes were _definitely_ red.

Three knocks sounded on her cell door, and Alice's smile widened.

"Alice." His deep voice echoed around the empty room as he stepped through the door, wearing his usual bright smile.

"What have you brought for me, Arthus?" Alice inquired softly, smiling so wide now that her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"My dear Alice," Arthus answered, pretending to admonish her, " _you_ are supposed to tell me that."

Alice pretended to think, tilting her head to the side to convey her apparent thoughtfulness.

"A book."

Arthus, the groundskeeper, pretended to be shocked. He pulled the book from behind his back, handing it over to her. He _always_ pretended to be surprised by what Alice could do, but he had seen her do it so many times, Alice would be shocked if he was at all surprised anymore. Still, it didn't stop him.

They played the same game each day. And each time Alice was correct. Arthus had accused her of guessing many times, but she had always had the same answer.

"I don't guess. I see."

Today wasn't any different.

Arthus reached out to her once she had placed the book on the bed beside her. She placed her small hand into his much larger one, gripping it tightly.

"Will you return tomorrow?"

"Of course, my lady," Arthus promised, letting go of her hand to perform a bow. "And I will bring something new. Can you guess what?"

Alice simply smirked up at him.

"We will wait until tomorrow."

"I must return to work, Alice." He apologised, rising from where he had taken a seat on the side of her bed. "But first, can you tell me something? Why did you ask for electroshock therapy?"

Alice's smiled finally faded and she looked down, fiddling with the hem of her hospital gown.

"I thought, perhaps, forgetting was a mercy. But I was wrong. Very wrong." She took in a shaky breath. "Now I remember very little."

"What can you remember?" Arthus questioned, leaning closer to her, as though asking for a deeply held secret.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon." She spoke softly. "And I am 19 years old."

"That's all?" Arthus' surprise was very obvious on his face.

"That's all." Alice confirmed, looking up to meet his concerned gaze. "I suppose, at least, I forgot what I wanted to. But I forgot more than I expected.

"Oh, Alice," Arthus soothed.

"There's more to come. Soon I'll be back on that bed. I wish I could make it stop."

"I'll try." He promised. "I'll see what I can do."

And he was gone, back to work.

And Alice was alone again. She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling above her head.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please review.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's Chapter 3. This is the second update for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 3

"Arthus!" Alice gasped, launching herself from the bed as three raps sounded on her door. She threw herself at him as soon as he entered the room, her arms wound tightly around his waist. She was shaking. She had been all morning. Even the electroshock therapy hadn't done anything to help.

"Alice?" Arthus' brow furrowed as he pushed her back and held her at arms length. "My Alice, what on earth-?"

Arthus didn't get the chance to finish his question. Alice couldn't contain herself; she began speaking over him, her voice shaking as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Someone," She paused, correcting herself, "Some _thing_ is coming to kill me tonight."

She saw rage blaze in Arthus' eyes and had to force herself not to step back. It was the first time she had ever seen Arthus look so dangerous. She took in a shocked breath as she was lifted from her feet, cradled in his arms like a bride. His grip was tight; strong.

She clung to his clothing and soon they were running. They were moving faster than Alice had ever moved in her life. She would have been scared, nobody should be able to move so fast, but she'd seen in her vision. Everything made sense now. They were out of the doors and onto the main grounds of the hospital before anybody had the chance to react.

As they were running, she gasped. Her vision blurred as something new worked its way into her consciousness.

They were still on their way for her. And no matter how fast they ran, it _wasn't_ fast enough. They still got her. She still died. There was nothing they could do.

"Alice," Arthus' voice broke through her vision, bringing her back into the real world. They weren't moving anymore, Arthus had come to a stop beneath the tree. "What is it? What have you seen?"

"It doesn't work, Arthus," Alice whispered, dread filling her. "There's nothing you can do."

"Nothing?" She shook her head.

Well, there _was_ something. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Alice," Her body shook for a moment and Alice realised that it was Arthus shaking her. "Do not lie to me. Tell me. I'm certain, whatever it is, I can do it."

"No." She shook her head again.

"Alice!"

"You die." She blurted. She let out a soft sigh, unable to meet his gaze. "It's the only way. There's two of them, Arthus. And only one of you. The only way for me to survive is for you to die. You fight them to the death. _Your_ death."

"Then that is what I shall do. Better that I die than you." Alice didn't get the chance to argue, her breath was knocked out of her as Arthus began running again.

He came to a stop a little further in the grounds. Finding themselves in a graveyard, Alice was a little disgusted to find herself being lowered into an open grave. She didn't get much chance to dwell on it, however, because the moment her back touched the concrete below, a burning pain overtook her.

She could hardly hear anything. The pain was overtaking all of her senses. But she could feel the vibrations of their speech. She could hear the harshness of his tone even if she couldn't pick out the words.

Pain was raging through her. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out. She tossed and turned in the grave, trying to keep as quiet as she could. She knew that Arthus was doing the best he could to keep her hidden.

Sometimes, though, the pain was too much and she just couldn't keep her mouth closed.

She clawed at the grave below her, trying to hold onto the concrete, trying to ground herself.

She could hear thumps now. She could hear crashes and growling and snarling.

And she _knew_.

Arthus was losing. They would win and they would kill her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading.  
Please review, I like reading your views on my work. **

**ibelieveinguardianangels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4.**

 **I'm sorry it's taken so long. I was working on my new series 'Jasper Is'. Please go and check that out if you haven't already.**

 **As always, sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 4

Sheltering in the shade beneath the large tree was nice. The branches were thick and long, and the leaves provided an area where she could hide from the sun. The heat she could see bouncing from the ground didn't bother her, but the gown she was wearing did very little to cover her arms and legs and the odd glistening that her pallor skin was doing was very painful to her eyes.

But she didn't get the opportunity to relish in the relief that the shade brought to her hypersensitive eyes. She had only been hidden by the trees large appendages for a few seconds when the world around her began to shift. The sensation was unsettling but strangely familiar.

The scenery changed as the world shifted, blurring as it did so until it took on an entirely different look. The edges of the view before her were hazy, as though it was floating somehow - wavy like a mirage, as though the heat glare was affecting all but her innermost vision. But that wasn't what caught her attention to most.

Before her, amidst the sudden change in scenery was a man. He had bright red eyes, unruly blonde hair that stuck up in all different directions. He looked as though he had been running for a long time. He didn't look tired, just bedraggled, as though he hadn't had the opportunity to stop and freshen up. He appeared to be rushing, running away from something - or _to_ something. She didn't know what. But there was something that she _did_ know and that was that this man, whoever he was, was going to be very significant in her life.

He was a very attractive man. Almost _too_ attractive. But she wasn't complaining. She just wanted to know more about him. When she opened her mouth to speak, however, the view before her disappeared and she found herself alone again, still sheltering beneath the tree.

She sat down, leaning up against the tree trunk.

A vision, that's what that was. She vaguely remembered experiencing it before, but she was certain that they had never before been so _vivid_.

She leant her head against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. She listened contently for a moment or two, enjoying the peace. Or at least she _had_ been enjoying the peace until she realised that it was _too_ peaceful. There was something wrong and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Not at first.

And then it hit her. It wasn't that some _thing_ was wrong. But many things, all at once. It seemed that everything seemed so loud. Even the quiet seemed loud and the sun blazing through her closed eyelids seemed too bright. And yet the quiet was _too_ quiet. It was missing a calming sound, a rhythmic thumping sound.

She hadn't really had the chance to ponder on this before. She wasn't even certain where she was. But this new information was certainly surprising.

She caught another glance of her gown and her bare feet and she rose from her seat on the floor. She needed to find some clothes. Some _normal_ clothes. Which meant that she needed to get moving.

She walked and walked and walked until, eventually, she came across a small town. Certain she would be able to find some clothes somewhere she made her way down towards the centre.

As soon as she got closer, however, her throat began burning. The pain she was feeling was almost overpowering.

A sudden scent caught her attention. A _delicious_ scent. And before she could stop herself, she had pounced. She had no idea what had happened. Not until afterwards. Until she was standing, wiping blood from her lips and staring down at the pale, lifeless body at her feet. A sudden feeling overcame her. Guilt. Crushing guilt.

Not knowing what else to do, she ran. She raced until she was far away, hidden behind a number of shops. She leant her hand against the top of a wooden gate, staring in shock as the gate broke off beneath her palm. Staring at the back entrance to a nearby shop, she snuck her way in, searching around.

She needed _clothes_. Now, especially, as her clothes were soiled with blood.

Finding a simple dress and a pair of shoes, she quickly shoved them on, leaving the shop before anybody would have the chance to find her. And then she was gone again, still filled with guilt. She tossed her old clothes into a nearby river and ran.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **The next chapter shouldn't take too long before it's posted. I just need to edit it.**

 **Please review.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's two updates for this story today to make up for both the wait and the length of the chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 5

Alice ran until she came to a river. She leant against a large rock, watching the water flowing past, watching fish swimming up stream. She gasped as another vision hit her, just as vivid as before. It was the man again. He looked a little less rugged now, like he'd had the chance to clean himself up. He was dripping with water as he ducked into a diner, taking a seat at a table near a window. Alice knew where that diner was. She vaguely remembered passing it on her way towards town. It was well out of the way, perfect for travellers.

As he sat, she joined him. The vision flickered. He took her outstretched hand with the words;

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

Alice was back in the here and now and completely unable to keep the smile off of her face.

Major Jasper Whitlock.

So _that's_ who he was.

She knew what she had to do now. She had to find him. She had to find that diner.

So that's what she did. She was headed that way, attempting to fight her urge to suck the blood out of another unsuspecting human, when she was hit with another vision.

Expecting to see Jasper again, Alice was surprised when a new vision played before her. A group of people, just like her. But these people had golden eyes. _Golden_. She watched as a blond male launched himself at a deer, sinking his teeth into the animal's neck and draining it of blood.

Alice gasped as she broke out of the vision.

There was another way. She didn't _have_ to kill people. She could kill animals. She'd lived off animal meat before in her human life, she was sure of it, so surely she could live off of animal blood.

It was a fantastic idea.

And so, she realised, was becoming one of them.

But first she had to find Jasper.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the second chapter update for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 6

Alice leant her elbows against the bar top, watching the waitress meticulously slice a pie into eights. She'd sat and watched her do this time after time these past few days. Picking up a condiments container, she tipped a large load of sugar into the cup, stirring it as she watched the waitress moving the muffins around so she could fit the pie into the display near the till.

"Can I interest you in some?" The waitress asked, but Alice shook her head. Having the regurgitate the coffee each night was bad enough, she didn't want to try and regurgitate the pie too.

"No thank you."

"May I ask you a question, Alice?" The waitress questioned.

"Of course." Alice sat up straight, giving the waitress her full attention.

"Are you lost?"

Alice frowned, a little stumped.

"Lost? No, why do you ask?"

"You've been here all day everyday for the past four days, Alice. It certainly seems like you're lost."

"Oh, no." Alice shook her head. "I'm waiting on a friend." She raised a hand to stop the waitress from pouring _more_ coffee into her mug. "It would be rude to start without him." She flashed the waitress a smile, resuming her stirring of her coffee. She glanced towards the window; the rain was getting heavier.

It would soon be time.

 **I'm going to ask for two reviews before the next update.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. There are only 3 more chapters to go in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 7

Alice didn't need to turn around. As soon as the tinkle of bells above the door sounded, she knew exactly who had entered. But she turned slowly anyway.

There he stood.

She allowed her eyes to roam, taking in every part of him. His bedraggled clothing, his mussed hair; his rain soaked coat.

Her golden eyes roamed until they reached his face where they were drawn straight to the numerous scars that littered his neck and his jaw-line. It should have brought her defences up. There should be nothing more threatening than a vampire who had been attacked by many, most likely more than once, and was still around to tell the tale.

The blond vampire was dangerous.

But the sight didn't affect her.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Her eyes followed him as he moved swiftly through the diner to a table near the window, running a hand through his sodden, rain-flattened curls. She swung her legs around, sliding off of the bar-stool like seat and landing gracefully on her feet.

She crossed the short space between them, sliding into the booth opposite him with ease.

When she was comfortable, sat directly in front of him, she spoke. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't know I had someplace to be." His answer was said in a strong southern accent. Alice outstretched her hand and Jasper took it.

"I'm Alice."

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

She released his hand, looking up as her waitress reappeared, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"You left it on the counter." She spoke, placing it in front of her. Alice sent her a smile and a 'thank you' and soon she had gone. She couldn't help but notice Jasper's questioning look. "What?"

"You're like me." Jasper spoke, seeming a little hesitant. "You're not... human."

Alice smiled knowingly.

"It makes me feel human." Alice shrugged, but made no move to drink it.

"Feel human, or _seem_ human?" Jasper suggested.

"Both." Alice shrugged with a giggle.

"So, Alice, what brings you to Philadelphia?" Jasper questioned conversationally.

"I'm getting to know you."

"What I meant was-,"

"I know what you meant," Alice interrupted with a cheeky smile. "My answer remains. I'm getting to know you. I ask you the same question, Jasper. What are _you_ doing in Philadelphia?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered thoughtfully. After a moment he gave a shrug. "I guess I'm just a little lost."

Alice was about to speak, but was interrupted when the waitress reappeared.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No, thank you," Alice answered pleasantly as Jasper looked towards the tabletop.

"There's _food_ everywhere." Jasper muttered once she was out of earshot.

"Yes. But I'm a vegetarian so... there's not much in this diner for me."

"Vegetarian?" Jasper inquired, his head shooting up and their eyes locking.

"I only eat animals. _We_ only eat animals."

"We?"

"My family and I. Well, my future family. _Our_ future family. That is, if you want..."

She would have continued rambling, had it not been for the lips that suddenly pressed against hers. She sunk into the kiss. When Jasper pulled away, he smirked slightly.

" _Our_ future family." He nodded.

"When I say 'future' family I mean... well, it's not like I _can_ see the future or anything. I'm just a little intuitive, I guess."

"I'd say you're more than a _little_ intuitive." Alice saw the corner of Jasper's lips pull up into a small smile.

"Well, I..."

Alice was interrupted again. The same lips pressed against hers. She hadn't seen _that_ coming.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 8

 **Almost 2 years later**

"Jasper," Alice squeezed her mate's hand, pulling him to a stop with her, "are you _sure_ this is the right way?"

She could only _hope_ it was, because she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"I'm certain," He assured her, the smirk at her worries clear in his voice. Alice felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of calm and had to fight herself to glare at him. "What?" He asked when he caught her expression, but she could feel the amusement radiating from him.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that, Jasper." She admonished.

"You were anxious. Now you're calm." Jasper shrugged, squeezing Alice's hand. She huffed in response, _trying_ to be angry with him, but the waves he was sending her way were making it very, very difficult. He set off walking again, but they didn't make it very far before Alice's worried crept up on her again.

"Jasper,"

"Alice," Jasper interrupted, stopping and turning to face her. His eyes were an odd colour, but they were regaining their golden hue. He had slipped up the previous day, killing a hiker they had accidentally coming across. Alice hadn't been bothered. He was still learning. She'd comforted him as he'd struggled with the guilt and the worry that he'd led her down. And she'd kept a close eye on him since, having him drink as often as he could.

Now they were back on track and on their way towards the Cullen family.

 _Coven_. Jasper continued to remind her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Stop worrying." He ordered, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. She pouted at him as he pulled away.

"I'm not worrying, Jasper. I just don't want to get lost again. You know we _could_ just ask for directions."

"I'm not risking that again."

"Jazz, accidents happen. Besides, I'm sure we'll come across some more of our kind somewhere. They could help."

" _Or_ they could lead us into danger." Jasper stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her and she leant her head against his chest. "We'll get there. Now stop worrying."

Alice sighed softly, giving it.

Jasper had been a vampire for a lot longer than she had, she figured he knew what he was talking about.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9. There's only one more chapter left.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 9

Alice leant her head against Jasper's chest. She was sat on the floor of the forest, beneath a large tree, in between Jasper's legs. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could feel the love that was pulsing evenly out of him.

"I know it's getting to you," Jasper's voice was soft as he spoke, his lips close to her ear, "but we _will_ get there."

"I just wish they'd stop _moving_." Alice whined and heard Jasper chuckle lightly.

"Perhaps it's a good thing that we haven't found them on a hunt. I wouldn't like t think someone was sneaking up on me mid-hunt. Who knows what I'd do."

"We couldn't sneak up on them, Jasper. They'd know we were coming."

She wasn't entirely sure if Jasper was playing or not, but she figured the answer was yes when she saw his smirk.

"I know."

"We _will_ get there Alice, I promise." Jasper assured her, his confidence contagious. She raised her eyes to meet his and he responded by pressing their lips together.

She smiled softly when he pulled back and was about to lay her head back on his chest when a vision hit her. Her body stiffened and she felt Jasper tense up behind her. She knew he hated it when this happened. He hated the brief panic she felt as the vision took her off guard. He hated not knowing what she was seeing, not knowing if there was danger anywhere nearby.

Alice watched as the vision danced before her. There was a large house before them, white, black and orange. In the back yard stood the Cullens. Three of them, at least. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie.

Once out of the vision ended, Alice rose to her feet, pulling Jasper up by his shirt.

"Come on. We have to go."

She heard Jasper laugh as he allowed her to pull him up.

"Yes, ma'am."

Alice slapped his chest playfully before taking his hand and setting off running.

"Alice," Jasper called as they ran side by side, "do _you_ know where you're going?"

It had become a joke between them, now. The amount of times Jasper had somehow managed to get them lost.

"Yes."

She knew _exactly_ where she was going.

They ran through the forest and they ran and ran until they found themselves at the edge of the Cullen grounds.

"Are you ready?"

She gave his hand a squeeze, watching as he seemed to prepare himself.

"Yes."

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Only one chapter left. 2 reviews before the next update, please :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the FINAL chapter of Alice's Story.**

 **Thank you all for reading and the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 10

With Jasper's hand gripped tightly in her own, she led them through the trees. She could feel his shoulder touching hers as he matched her stride, keeping them close. She knew that he was preparing himself to protect her if he needed to. And he was showing the vampires were they going to meet that they came as a package deal and anything done to Alice would have to go through him first.

As she came to the forest at the edge of the Cullen grounds, she pulled Jasper to a stop. She glanced up at him and took his face in her hands, using her thumb to massage away the frown that she saw there. He had his 'soldier' face on. The face that told everybody to beware. That he needed to be respected and feared.

The last thing she wanted was for them to make a bad first impression.

"Jasper, are you _certain_ that you're ready?"

"Yes."

Alice pulled Jasper's head down so that she could plant a kiss on his lips, and when she pulled back she flashed him her best smile.

"Then let's go."

Taking his hand in her own again, they took a moment to get ready and stepped out of the trees.

Standing in the centre of the very large back garden were Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. It was just like her vision, just like she had expected and yet seeing them there, _really_ there, was so much more than she thought it would be.

She and Jasper walked side by side, hand-in-hand and shoulder to shoulder up to Carlisle and Esme. She felt Jasper give her hand a squeeze, his signal for her to stop, to keep a safe distance between them.

"Welcome," Carlisle spread his arms in greeting as he spoke. "I'm-,"

And then Alice couldn't contain in anymore. Carlisle didn't get the chance to finish his greeting because Alice had run the short distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his chest, positively bursting with excitement and she could just imagine the look of exasperated disbelief that would be adorning Jasper's face.

She felt Carlisle tentatively return the hug.

"You're Carlisle." She finished for him as Jasper behind her, keeping as close as he could while also trying to maintain a safe distance. "And you're Esme." She shook the hand of the lady with the heart-shaped face and caramel hair. "And you're Rosalie."

She would have shaken Rosalie's hand too, had it not been for the fact that she was glaring angrily at Jasper.

Alice was about to reprimand her for her unnecessary hostility toward her mate when she got a full view of her.

"You are so much more beautiful than I had been led to believe."

The words had escaped her mouth before she'd had the chance to stop them, but they seemed to soften the blonde up if they did nothing else.

Rosalie smiled at her, but she could tell from her expression that she was still wary of Jasper.

"My name is Alice Brandon. And this is my mate, Major Jasper Whitlock." She introduced him, reaching behind her to take his hand again. "Which room can we move into?"

She regarded the shocked vampires with a little giggle.

 **Thank you all, again, for reading and for the reviews.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


End file.
